The continued growth of the world's population is increasingly taxing the ability of conventional farms to adequately feed everyone. In an attempt to ease this crisis, in recent decades there has been an increased use of pesticides and fertilizers. Unfortunately this dependence on pesticides and fertilizers has exacerbated the problem, leading to regions that are less favorable to farming and, in some instances, creating dead zones in waterways that are subject to runoff.
Since population centers and agricultural centers are frequently not co-located, and due to the time and expense associated with shipping agricultural goods, in many regions of the world only the wealthy are able to obtain adequate supplies of non-processed food, i.e., raw fruits and vegetables. Furthermore, the fruits and vegetables that do reach population centers are likely to be of decreased nutritional content and flavor, both due to the distance that they have traveled and the fact that much of today's produce is bred for durability and fertility rather than flavor and nutrition. As a result, there has been a renewed interest in soilless growing techniques that do not require the use of pesticides, drastically reduce the use of water, and allow for growing varietals that are bred for nutrition and flavor instead of durability.
Hydroponics is a soilless growing technique in which plants are grown using a liquid solution of water and nutrients. The roots of the plants are typically maintained in a fibrous or granular material, often comprised of plastic, and fed via a wick, drip, nutrient film, or other nutrient delivery system. Hydroponic growing systems are often established within indoor facilities, thus allowing them to be located in or near population centers. This approach also provides exceptional climate control (i.e., temperature, humidity, air flow, CO2 concentration, light wavelength, intensity and duration, etc.) as well as improved pest and disease control, thus allowing an indoor hydroponic farm to succeed in a region in which the outside environment and/or the soil conditions are inhospitable to the use of conventional farming techniques. Furthermore, hydroponic and other soilless growing techniques can yield extremely high plant densities, especially in those instances in which either horizontal stacking systems or vertical growth towers are used.
While hydroponic farming techniques offer a number of advantages over conventional farming techniques, in order to achieve large-scale adoption of these techniques it is vital that the cost per plant be competitive with the costs associated with conventional farming techniques. Accordingly, the present invention provides a system that simplifies and allows automation of plant harvesting from a vertical hydroponic tower.